Dark Heart
by Treachery Of Night
Summary: Nora,a 15 year old girl is transported to a new world not meant to exist.Freya strangely and cruelly enough turn her into a Nightfury.All of a sudden getting herself into trouble,can she ever come home or does she even want to with a new love.OCXToothless
1. Chapter 1

Well today is the day. It was a warm and absolutely normal and not to mention boring day in summer or otherwise known as the summer solstice. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nora Grey. Yeah I know weird name but apparently my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother's name was Nora too so that explains my name.

I am 15 years old today just for information. I guess I am curved slightly at my hips. I live in Paradise Valley, Montana in a neighborhood called The Wilderness. I have jet-black hair and strangely enough I have Sky blue eyes or Cyan when my parents both have brown or chocolate eyes.

My mother and father could be heard having their daily recollection of the day conversation. Of course they had to drag in their only daughter into it. "So tell me dear, how was your day?" My mother asked in her usual high-pitched voice. I stared incredulously at her.

"It was as boring as usual." She gave me a I shouldn't have asked look before turning my father who was in his favorite navy blue, lazy boy recliner. He looked up from his ancient looking book and smiled warmly at her.

"So how was your day?" She asked in the same manner.

"It was fine honey." He replied ever so happily. I gazed nonchalantly out the window left from the couch I was laying down on. I single-mindedly flicked away a strand of my jet black hair away from my face. Tonight was the night I was born. My parents had literally recorded down every single detail they could from my birth from the date to the direct time down to the direct second.

I was born on the summer solstice at midnight. I mean really right down to the second. It was 9:00 p.m. right now so that means that in about three hours I would officially have my fifteenth birthday. I of course already had my birthday party but that was yesterday since everyone I knew were busy this exact day.

A loud "CRACK!" sounded from outside followed by a streak of lightning. I had forgotten that the weather forecaster had warned of an unexpected electrical storm coming in from the west. I counted the number of seconds until the next strike.

"1. 2." I could've hardly uttered three before the next strike hit sounding noticeably closer than the first one.

"Goodness Gracious." My mother mumbled as she closed the blinds. The mass of dark clouds replaced by a white blind. "Go to sleep dear, ill see you in the morning." I gave my dad a quick look before rising up from my position and walking towards the stairs. At the top my mother called out.

"Remember to brush your teeth!" She called out. I let out a frustrated sigh before walking back up to my bedroom. My bedroom was gladly a master bedroom and at least ten feet by fifteen feet with a queen size bed, a small three-foot nightstand with a LED lamp and alarm clock.

A larger than normal desk dominated the opposite end of the room with a white MacBook Pro laptop charging on it. Next to the door were two large book cabinets filled with books I had managed to collect throughout my life with some memorable items. The rug was midnight blue and surprisingly still very clean. I have no idea how it still stayed brand now for its three years with me but it did and I'm not complaining.

I reluctantly strode into the bathroom a few feet from my nightstand. Sighing I took out my red and black tooth brush, doused water on it, placed my toothpaste on it, douse it again with water and started my nightly routine.

Few minutes passed before I finally rinsed my mouth of the minty paste. Normally I would've just stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes but tonight was a pain so I immediately changed into my black pajamas and went straight to bed.

'Dammit, why is today such a pain?' I thought angrily. The whole day from when I woke up to right now I had been easily evoked and obviously pissed off about something not to mention I kept on feeling an electric current travel down my back. I merely dismissed that for my usual insane imagination.

Sighing I turned to my lamp and switched it off. The room lurched into pitch darkness in less than a split second. Like my parents I mused over my day but truthfully I never shared my experiences to anyone.

Last night was stranger than normal though. Well the dream in particular. When I was on the precipice of sleep I could've sworn I heard a deep male voice on the edge of my hearing capabilities the words still stuck in my head. "You are the one." He had said. That was when I fell asleep.

What was strange was that in my dreams I saw was laying in a cove of a sort. Everything was cartoonish and in front of me was a obsidian colored dragon. Not just any dragon, Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon movie.

I know strange huh but strangely enough I felt a sort of loving connection towards him. I mean seriously the first thought that came to my mind was 'Damn he's cute!' Now a few seconds after that a loud "DING!" had woken me up.

Truthfully I was so damn pissed at that freaking clock. I almost flung it across the room in my tantrum. Thank goodness I didn't. And so I was pissy the rest of the day with a strange feeling of electricity running down my back from time to time.

Now there are two reasons why I reflect on my day at night. One I can focus completely clearly at night, second it passes time and I can fall asleep quickly. Again in my precipice of sleep the same voice came to my ears. "It is time." It said. Strangely enough a second feminine voice followed.

"Do you not think that she would not accept the male for his injury?"

"I have not, I shall heal him and his partner." The conversation quickly faded away and I slipped out from my awake stage into my dream world. Instead of the comforting experience of dreams it was replace by an unbearable pain all over my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Black. Black was all I could see for what seemed like hours. The only sign that I was alive was either that unbearable pain that gradually crept down to a slight discomfort or that I could still hear my thoughts.

I didn't think I could hear my thoughts when dead nor could I actually stay sane so this is absolutely out of my limits. My first guess unconscious from something. Second-guess this is a dream. Third and the best I have no clue what so ever. Before long i started regaining my touch. in just a second or so i could literally feel grass underneath my body. When I awoke, 'Strange." I thought. I remember going to sleep in my bed not outside. Slowly, I regained more feeling and to my displeasure, I felt sore everywhere and my limbs felt like boulders were holding them as much determination and energy I could gather at the moment, I managed to force my eyes open. Green leaves and trees came into were embedded into the soil and grass in front of me and beyond that point was a body of water. 'Holy Crap! Where am I?' I screamed at myself mentally. I scrambled myself up before stopping myself. My body ached entirely. I slowly crawled myself to the base of the nearest tree and promptly collapsed onto it.

For a few minutes, I managed to regain my breath. My sight started becoming sharper before I could make out more details. Strangely enough, the surrounding landscape looked like an animated cartoon. 'What the heck am i dreaming about now?' I had never had a dream quite like this. I almost swore I was actually awake. Looking down at myself, I wore a plain white t-shirt and a light blue jeans. I wore my tennis shoes that i normally would wear. I don't ever remember putting on these clothes though and i definitely don't think in any dream that the landscape would almost looked animated. "Alright calm down." I mumbled to myself. "This is just a dream, Ill wake up in a few seconds like i always do." I slowly eased myself to rest. I was tired like heck anyway. In a few seconds, i was out like a candle.

I was startled awake at midnight i first,I didn't know what I was looking at. My eyes were blinded by the light, and for a minute, I had thought the moon had crashed into the earth! But it wasn't the moon, and as my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I realized I was looking at a woman. The woman's hair was shinning like gold, and she was clothed in a dress appearing to be woven from the rays of the sun. I slapped my hand over my mouth, though I knew I wouldn't make any noise; it was just a habit. The woman was standing across from me, smiling sweetly, and she seemed to almost be hovering above the ground. But the most surprising thing came when the woman opened her mouth.

"Greetings, Child of Night," She trilled, in a voice that sounded exactly like honey tasted. I jumped about a foot in the air, so startled by her sudden voice, that I almost smacked my head against a low-lying tree branch. The woman only chuckled and reached out to take my hand. "Don't be frightened, I'm here to bestow a gift upon you."

"What gift?" I asked as my curiosity gotten the better of me. The woman smile brightened to my surprise.

"I am here to bestow your destiny." She said, her eyes travelling to the ground. The woman looked up and said, "My name is Freya, my child," Wait, wasn't Freya the goddess of love in old norse? Yes she was!I was in the presence of a GOD! A real GOD had come down to speak to me! This seemed almost too good to be true.

"What are you here for?" I asked. I self-consciously slapped myself at that question. Freya had already told me that answer.

"I've come to, as I said, give you a Vikings are in dire need of your assistance for the coming...event as I would say" She let go of the me and withdrew something from a pocket in her dress made of sunshine. She held the something cupped in her hand, and I couldn't see it. Then and she opened her hands for me to see. But I didn't actually see anything, because the next thing I knew, I was flat on the ground, pinned to the dust by an invisible force. What was this crazy woman doing to me! It felt like something was trying to force its way through my heart, and I let out a scream of agony. What was happening to me? How was this a gift? It felt like my skin was on fire! I didn't have the strength to move my head to check if my skin was actually on fire, and besides, there was something more pressing to deal with. My eyes started rolling back into my head, and it was almost like they were being sucked into my skull! I couldn't see, I couldn't speak past screams, my fingers were being stretched, my legs were being compressed, my bones cracked, my back snapped! You name it, it happened to me, and even if it was a few seconds, it felt like an eternity.

When I was finally able of coherent thought again, I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. I was lying on my back, but something didn't feel right. There was a prodding sensation in my back, like I was lying on a branch or something. And there was something wrong with my eyes, too! It was clearly night time, but I could see with such clarity I could have sworn it was noon! Every single leaf on the tree above me was thrown into sharp focus, ever membrane of the green plant visible. What was going on? I would have propped myself up onto my elbows, if I could have, but found that my arms were too short and I fell back onto my back. What was that? Why were my arms too short? I looked down and...

I leapt up into the air as I saw my own black, scaly skin, and crashed back down onto my face. My body was twisted all wrong, My back wasn't straight, and I found that I was a lot more flexible than what I was used to being. And was that…Oh Gods, I had a tail! And not just any tail; it was the biggest, scaliest, clumsiest tail I'd ever seen! Those fins, the spines running down it, this all could only mean one thing:

"I'M A DRAGON!" I screeched in my head, letting out an audible screech, which really sounded a bit like a bark. "Why did you do this!" Instead of my voice I heard animal sounds like gurgles and grunts. Freya covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"This is what you wanted, no?" She asked, her radiant face the picture of a perfect smile.

"NO!" I yelled back, hoping the God felt the sting my strange words. Freya didn't seem fazed, but the light she emitted started to dim. She was starting to fade! NO! I leapt at the spot where she had been standing, or rather floating, but by the time I could make my new body move, the sparkling Goddess was already gone.

"What am I going to do!" I thought, letting out another bark, and then a whine. I couldn't stay a dragon! I was a human, not a dragon! What about my family!

No, this wasn't happening. Why would the Goddess of Love come down to Earth and turn me into a dragon? It was impossible, and I was just dreaming! That was it, this was all a dream! I sat down, and looked at my feet. Well, claws. I'd go to sleep, and when I woke up in the morning, I'd be just Nora again, and everything would just a bad memory. That was it! But I had a hard time falling asleep again.I had no dreams in that sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so what do you think so far for my revised edition of Morning Remembrance. Im practically loving this! Just so you know, the reason i named this fic Morning Remembrance is because of the actual song itself. Don't ask how on earth this fic originated from that song, lets just say i was in one of my deep thought moments and was randomly listening to this song on my laptop. Anyways just see how you like this next chapter i dished out. Oh and if you think my writing style was different from the last chapter, its because one of my friends finally conceived in my bugging to try to help me but sadly he only wanted one chapter. I particularly liked the writing from last chapter but oh well, what shall happens, happens. Strange I'm in one of my rare happy, cheery mood that makes me write more cheerfully. Oh well enjoy and comment of you need to say something. Please no flaming, constructive criticism is rather appreciated though. (Oh and I actually really want to include humor in this story but tell me if you don't want it like that and want this to be a serious fic).**

* * *

><p>I wouldn't describe my wake up as graceful. I jerked awake thinking I was in my bed. Normally i would jump down the side by habit. Sadly enough I did except I didn't greet my blue carpet, rather fell down the edge of the cliff I was sleeping on. The falling motion forced my mind into reality. Letting out an audible screech, I attempted to grab onto something on the side. See in a book, the main character would grab onto a branch. Ironically enough, I crashed onto a ledge jutting out from the face of the cliff. I groaned as I slowly brought myself up onto my feet. I looked back to my wings. I thought i was supposed to fly with these things. Looking up, I gauged I hadn't fallen that far. At least fifty to eighty feet maybe. Wow if I had been human, I would most likely be at the falling still. I looked down the ledge I had landed on. Yep more or likely I would be still falling and would skewer myself into those rocks at the bottom that the waves pounded on.<p>

I let myself rest for a moment as I contemplated any way out of this situation. As a human, I could climb the face of this cliff in an hour tops. As a dragon, who knows how long. And why the heck does this seem so fimiliar somehow. The cartoonish surrounding and the way I look like. Where have i seen this before? Lifting my head, I looked at my landscape. Except the ocean, the cliff, and a few trees on a tiny peninsula to my left to far for me to reach. Nothing helped me in figuring out how I feel like i recognize this place. Looking up the face of the cliff again, I grumbled in a mix between annoyance and fear. 'Its now or never I suppose.' I thought to myself. Placing one hand er paw onto the a small hold, I held onto it for all I was worth and hauled myself up, grabbing another hold with my other hand er that is getting annoying. I stuck my feet onto a another hold I could use and pushed myself up.

The process continued like that until I was only a meter from the top. I stopped myself again for the fifth time I think for a resting period. I was panting like a mad thing yet for some reason, this nagging feeling kept tugging on my mind. I swear, I've seen this place somewhere and somehow. Maybe in a movie. My mind clicked as i thought the word movie. Yes this was the movie_ How To Train Your Dragon_! 'Fricking Finally!' I exclaimed in my head. Wait this helps me how? My earlier rush of excitement dropped. I could be in that movie _Avatar_ with those blue monkey things for all this is worth. Why couldn't i be stuck in a movie like _Home Alone 3_. I shook my head, getting my mind back together. Come on focus!

I continued up until I finally manage to pull myself back up the cliff. I dropped dead on the ground right then and there. My legs and arms were killing me. Wait if I'm a dragon, does it mean that i don't have arms? And why the heck does my mind wander to these useless crap that won't ever help me in this predicament although, these do sometimes lighten up my mood. I laid there for a few seconds. My muscles finally relaxing. I let my mind wander again, this time without any hindrances. This wasn't so bad in an almost sarcastic way. I mean what else could go wrong. I really shouldn't have thought of that, my stomach rumbled in hunger. Groaning, I snapped open my eyes. Why does this almost remind me of the movie?

Where do you find food here anyways. I did my best with a recreation of the movie. I remember where once scene when Toothless I recall was stuck in the cove so he ate raw meat or fish. Sheesh It's only been like two years since I saw this movie. Shouldn't I be any better? I contemplated whether or not to try raw meat. The prospect wasn't particularly appeasing but I have to eat sometime. Now where do I find raw meat? A few seconds passed before I again, slapped myself self-consciously. I'm in the fricking wilderness. Am I really that pathetic? I remember in discovery channel that this guy er Bear Grylls I think hes' called, said to focus on your sense of hearing and sight for survival. "Except he didn't have the occasion where he's turned into a fricking nightfury." I grumbled to myself. Doing my best, I located several things that smelled like food with both my hearing and smell.

* * *

><p>I had done successfully well for my first time. Although I think I almost broke into tears when I held that little rabbit on the ground in between my talons. 'Come on! You've been through worst!' I started coaching myself. I held my breath and before I knew it, I swallowed the rabbit. Well thankfully my hunger subsided and the rabbit didn't taste all that bad. Now, what the heck do I do now. I mean I'm starting to have doubts that this is a dream. I mean, dreams don't make you feel actual pain and never does it usually feel like this. I started walking forward, deep in thought. First off, how did I get here? No obvious answer there. How do i survive? Again no abvious answer. How do I get back home? Well whenever I see that Freya again, I could ask her to take me back home. Wait how do I even get her to talk to me again? I was still thinking about these questions until I sumbled on my tail. Quickly that stumble turned into a roll as I tumbled down a not very steep hill but still steep hill. I rolled over a few rocks, grunting as it cause a little pain. Then I was airborne.<p>

Quickly looking down from my veiw. The place was a cove with a nintey degree angle wall and I was falling off of it. That all registed in a few seconds before a crashed down onto the hard pakced dirt. I skidded to a halt as my claws started to dig into the ground. My vision started to blur slightly and my hearing had gotten a buzzing in it like a bumnblebee was buzzing inside of it. I slowly looked around at where I was. It somewhat resembled the cove in _How To Train Your Dragon_ but the pond was slightly larger plus there was a cave at the right of me. My vision shifted to a more blurrier effect before refocusing. "Uhhg, what the heck did I hit?" No answer came not like I expected one anyways. Again my vision shifted so that it looked like I was seeing double with of course the blur. Nausea erupted from my stomach and head forcing me to collapse right where I was.

I felt utterly horrible and ready to puke. My stomach rumbled in an almost annoying way and the nausea kept on forcing itself onto me. I groaned audibly in pain. Never in my lifespan have I ever encountered such a horrible sickness. Again my vision blurred terribly until when I opened my eyes, my scales could have turned a sickly green for all I knew. My hearing wasn't faring any better. The small buzzing now seemed to manifest itself into a high pitch sound, becoming louder and louder beyond my tolerance. I tried to get myself up or move at least but the effort was in vain as pain lanced throughout my body particularly to my stomach and head not to mention that the sound in my ear gained an even louder pitch until I couldn't take it much longer. 'OK just move to that cave.' I thought to myself. I again made another effort, forcing my legs to cooperate and doing my best to ignore the pain and nausea that threatened to thwart me in my small goal.

Again and again, the motion became almost impossible as I finally neared the entrance to the cave. My eye-sight gently shifted into a more sharper state, allowing me to see inside of the cave completely. It led downward but the end of the cave appeared to be almost larger than meets the eye. My infallible curiosity lessened the pain to a degree, just enough for me to move a little easier. In less than a minute, I was bolting for the answer on to why the end of the cave looked so interesting. I think I maybe gave myself too much credit on how fast I was actually going. A snail could move faster than me. One tiny mistake I made was that the cave was slightly moist and a small puddle had formed on where I put my foot. Unluckily for me, the moisture and rock made a perfect slide. I slipped and in a mix of slid and rolled to the end of the cave.

I must have hit something on my way down otherwise my head wouldn't be in any more pain. In fact, I barely made out the fact that I was on my back until I could actually see the ceiling of the cave. The cave in fact. widened at the end and opened up to a large chasm with stalagmites hanging from the roof. The place could fit at least twenty dragons the size of me perfectly. I rolled over onto my stomach. Sleeping on my back wasn't in anyway comfortable for my wings. I'm not sure if it was me or instinct that made myself curl up so that my wing covered a little of my head with my snout slightly grazing the tail-fins on my tail but soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep. Today felt like a rough day and I would be more than happy to wake up in my own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright I would really appreciate some feedback on my last chapter or something that could help me with things. First off, I'm trying my best to come up with some ideas on how Nora meets up with Toothless. I have played some scenes and even have tried writing them down but all of them seem to cheesy for my liking. So if you want, can you give me some ideas for that part. Now secondly, I'm going to need a whole batch of OC characters that will come into play later on in the story. Thirdly, I'm sorry I've been off but I've been through some... troubling experiences with my relatives after my vacation. I won't go into detail about the occurrences but just know, I'm really depressed on a few events so please be a little easier on my case. Besides that, I'm not abandoning this fic and will do my best to keep up with an earlier oath I made on my first version of this fic. R&R and tell me anything that you might want me to fix. Now on with the chapter my dear friends!**

* * *

><p>My rest, in every way definable was not at all resting. More disturbing to say the least. In my dream, I was standing on air with my environment being completely black. The floor or if there was a floor was black. In fact the only thing I could make out was myself. Thankfully, the sickness from my living self didn't affect me in my dreams. I don't think walk would define what I was doing. I don't even think I was going anywhere. It was like that for a few minutes. Walk, look around, walk, look around. The same process over and over. I started to become annoyed at what I was trying to accomplish. Wasn't dreams supposed to last only a minute to everyone? My anger continued to stir as I kept up my routine and yet coming up empty handed err pawed. I let out a very loud "SCREECH" as my frustration boiled over my sense of logic. My thoughts too were overcome by my frustration. 'What the heck am I even doing?' I thought to myself in frustration. I don't particularly know of this was normal but my vision became tinted with cherry red, although not making a large difference in the landscape before me, and a fearsome fury overcame my own.<p>

I don't know what I did, but to me I wasn't even in total control of my body. I pounced, roared, screeched, and to my astonishment, sent out a fire-ball in my vengeance for whatever was causing me so much frustration. I thrashed my tail around in an obvious show of rage. I let out another booming "ROAR" that seemed to echo off some kind of wall. I again shot my fire-ball. When looking at it more closely, the fire looked blue yes but tinted with violet at the flames. The destructive blast that ensured afterward knocked me out of my state. It crashed against some kind of force, unlike the earlier explosion that came afterward, this explosion was a hundred-folds that power and looked about having the power of a nuclear bomb that I had remembered, interested me in my history class. Except unlike the book and several video footage of the nuclear or atomic bomb going off a hundred miles away, I think I was only about a hundred yards away. The sound was undeniably devastating to my ears before they shut off completely. Thank goodness for claws that seemed to cling to the ground, and fire-proof scales that reduced the temperature of the fire that ensued.

Sadly enough, scales weren't all that effective in reducing the shock-wave that pummeled me. I swear, every bone and fiber in my entire being, rattled at the astronomical power of the shock. It threw me back a good ten or twenty feet back. I looked back up at what I had just did. Sure enough, the infamous mushroom cloud was already formed and to my surprise, glowed with violet flames that flew from it. It was beautiful in a way, yet fearsome in another. "Holy Crap!" I cursed. Apparently, I wasn't all that use to making strange animal noises when talking. I shook my head. My ears were ringing again but I could hear fine. I watched in awe as my explosion simply died down to flames and smoke here and there. Then finally something happened. Freya in all her former glory appeared in front of me. She still looked exactly the same as last time except she was carrying a spear. The metal gleamed at the top from my last flames. I think it was blue or something in between.

"Hello, Child Of Night!" She trilled. I flattened my ears down at that tone. My ears were still ringing from that explosion.

"Can you be any quieter?" I grumbled.

"Oh, my apologize. I didn't expect that kind of power would be with you." She said, her tone coming down. "Again, I'm intrigued. I have never witnessed power quite like that one in a while." She mumbled a few words that didn't register all that well with me. She gazed back at me after she brought herself back to reality. "My, its only been a day and a half and your already unconscious yet you have discovered the deity Indestructible." Wait, deity, indestructible. What the heck!

"Wait, hold up, who is Indestructible? Can you explain to me what the heck you're rambling about?" She stared into my eyes. Her own eyes were gold, like the sun. It held a spark of happiness? Strange.

"My dear, Indestructible is your war spirit. She is what gave you that rage from earlier." Still that didn't help entirely. As if reading my thoughts, she continued on with a more elaborate explanation. "Every complex creature has a war spirit. Vikings and dragons are the only beings that have ever come close to releasing theirs. You are the only one in existence to ever release it. But never have any other war spirits contained so much raw power." Well that helps completely.

"So what your saying is whenever I get pissed, that thing comes out and does that?" I asked almost fearful. I have had countless tantrums in my human life. If that ever came out, god knows what will happen.

"Not exactly. I mean, Indestructible can be summoned at any time. Its just that, first time cases involve frustration and anger. Although she will come out if ever your life or the life of your loved ones are threatened in your presence and she will retaliate with no regrets. Even if it means killing millions." That last part unnerved me slightly. Well good to know that I have a super powerful being residing in me that could for all I know kill millions of lives just to protect me and my loved ones.

"So is that all your here for?" I asked. That spark of happiness earlier i had notice in her golden eyes, seemed to brighten slightly.

"Of course, not. I'm just here because I like to be in your company." That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. "Oh and to wake you up since you've been sleeping for a day and a half." I snapped myself to attention at her last statement. A day and a half! What the heck! Freya snapped her fingers together. From the point of where she snapped it, a bright golden light shined down on everything. Then I was awake at the cave I slept at.

"Whoa!" I grumbled as I eased myself up. My body was entirely stiff from sleeping that long without moving. "Was that a dream or was that real?" I wondered. Freya's voice answered inside my head.

"Of course it was real." Her voice echoed away. I shivered as I heard that honey rich voice. How the heck does she get it like that? I stretched out myself like a cat would. Hearing my bones crack into place, I started up outside of the cave.

* * *

><p>I sighed in contempt as I swallowed the last of the gazelle I had I almost resisted myself to eating berries but then again, my knowledge of poisonous or nonpoisonous berries weren't even close to reliable so i just to eating raw meat. I somewhat surprised myself by catching this lone stag outside of its herd. I replayed my successful hunt in my head again as i pictured myself crouching to the ground. The gazelle had most likely wandered away from its herd for some better vegetation to feed on. Instinct worked in my favor as I slowly made my way closer and closer until I was around a yard or something away from it. I almost sickened myself as I pounced on it's neck and crushed it. I even gave an idea on just leaving it there to rot. "Well, at least It taste better than rabbit." I mumbled as I finished what i could. Looking down, I almost retched my lunch away at the sight. Five minutes later, I return and take some more meat just in case. What the heck is wrong with me?<p>

With not much else to do, I explored around the forest not straying far from the cove I had crashed to. I think I was five miles away when I heard the sound of rushing water ahead of me. Curios, I investigated to see a stream. It looked to be fresh water and there were a few animals and rodents down further. As i neared the stream, I looked down to see my reflection. Truth be told, I only knew that I had midnight blue scales with bone white claws but nothing else really. My reflection however shown much more detail than what i knew. On top of my head, were these strange frills that i seemed to have control over unlike my wings. I pictured Toothless from the movie and compared him to me. My head was smaller, yes. It was also a little more angled than his. My frills looked to be almost bigger but I'm not entirely sure about that. But what really captivated my interest were my eyes.

See, Toothless had green surrounding his black pupils. I had black surrounding my deep ocean blue pupils. I stared back at my reflection and it stared back at me. "Strange." I gurgled. I left my reflection and explored my terrain a little more before coming back to that cove. I jumped down the lowest part of the wall and landed with a "thump". Looking up, it looked to almost be sunset as the color of the once blue sky turned a soft orange. With nothing else to do, I went back into the cave until I reached the end. I curled myself around like I did a while back and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm not thinking all that clearly so I guess you guys just have to tell me if this is good enough or what. Yadda yadda, night my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK first off, I feel as if I did a poor job on my last chapter. Call it instinct but it just cant seem to abate. Too bad for me, I have to add a side-plot that introduces Nora to Toothless. Again I'm going to need help on how they actually meet up. I mean, I want to keep it original enough so that it belongs to me but something not utterly cheesy and beyond the realm of reality. (yeah my brother had suggested Toothless falls out of the sky). Wait, got a few ideas for that one. Anyways R&R oh and I almost forgot to mention, I have an OC request and I really need a lot of OC characters for the main plot. And maybe some side ones.**

* * *

><p>A streak of light followed by a loud boom woke me up that night. My wake up, again far from graceful. I literally jumped up a foot or something. Looking at the mouth of the cave I was sleeping in was a mesh of gray raindrops. I could barely see past the veil of the downpour. The only source of light that occurred was the lightning that occasionally lanced across in my limited view of the outside world. My mind reeled as I wandered how such a fearsome storm could have crept onto me without the slightest hint of knowledge. It was obviously still the same day and I remember specifically looking at the clear sky just a few hours ago. Could such a storm move in that fast? Obviously yes. I scooted back up against the cool cave wall where I would hopefully be safe. A single streak of lightning arced in the distance followed by the tremendous "BOOM". That nearly scared me out of my wits. Since when have I ever been afraid of thunder? Obviously now. I curled around myself again, covering myself as best as I could. My wings had yet to surrender control over to me. I closed my eyes. I don't really know what I hoped for but it didn't come.<p>

Luckily, there was no wind so therefore, it was almost warm in the cave. I didn't have anything else to do since the storm had drowned out any hopes for something to happen. In the meantime, I contemplated on what was I to do here. This was obviously not some dream or self-induced hallucination. Far from it actually. So what was I, Nora Grey, teenage girl turned nightfury then dragged off to this place to do? Seconds passed and nothing came to mind. Another flash of lightning and the expected boom although this one sounded more distant than the previous ones. With nothing else that I could do, I watched the rain pound repeatedly against the cave entrance with the occasional flash of lightning and of course, thunder.

* * *

><p>The storm had been relentlessly pouring for nearly an hour. The puddle that had appeared on the indentation had grown at least two foot larger and yet, the storm's fury never abated, in fact it had kept up with this pace entirely. And not to mention that the wind now started howling outside. Never have I experienced anything like this before. It was as if this were the anger I had displayed in that dream where I had discovered my own powerful and deadly war spirit Indestructible, were being demonstrated right in front of me. I had gotten use to the flashes of lightning now at least. Or at least I thought I had. A huge arc of lightning flashed right at the entrance of the cave, even managing to strike the wall above the entrance, sending a rumbling throughout the cave that even I could feel, the audible boom that ensued afterwards was startling. More of instinct than thought, I leaped to my right and growled at the storm, as if my will would force it away.<p>

Sadly, nature never seemed to work that way. Maybe it was just me or it just seemed to become even more worse. I just stayed in that position. On all fours ready to jump at the slightest disturbance, until the storm finally showed some signs of weakening. The rain now didn't actually seem to try to beat the living daylights out of the earth and not to mention that lightning became a little less frequent. But by then, my body was stiff and rigid. "Not to self: Never do that again." I rumbled as I popped my spine back into place. I again curled around myself and somehow managed to doze off then successfully sleep.

**Toothless POV**

Me and my Hiccup were on one of our rare free days since he had started dating that girl Astrid and to my displeasure, spent a lot of time with her and not me. Hiccup shifted gears to a gliding position after I had climbed a few meters higher. Normally on these rare occasions, I would find myself feeling happy and cheerful but these past days weren't all that well for me. Its not like anything bugged me, its just this nagging feeling keeps on pulling on my mind. Pulling me to nowhere specific, just pulling. I've never had the actual time to pursue it since Hiccup needed some help with some repairs he had caused. By all means I wouldn't mind it since I was curios on what was pulling me but no, he just had to pull me into the work didn't he. I am so getting revenge.

So here we are flying, me slightly annoyed that the same nagging feeling kept on its relentless pull. Hiccup however, was deep in thought about something. He always did have this look in his eyes when he was in deep thought. Sadly enough, Hiccup was too deep in thought for when I roared at him to pay attention to what we were going to crash into, it was to late. I hit the biggest darn tree I have ever seen on my head. My vision shifted from blurred to back into focus. Then, I was falling with Hiccup holding on for dear life.

I crashed through several branches, hearing the crack of the branches as i crashed down on them. At least I hope it was the branches. I landed on the ground with a heavy "THUD" on my side. I groaned as I slowly brought myself back onto my feet. Hiccup who had manage to successfully undo the strap that held him to me was already brushing off some of the debris that clung onto this clothes. Annoyed at being crashed into a tree, I lightly smacked him on the head with my tail. "Alright sorry." He whined. His cheek was only red so I'm pretty sure he wasn't in mortal peril.

"Thanks a lot for smacking me into that." I grumbled which came out as a few gurgles and a grunt. I have yet to know how my Hiccup could actually make out what I was saying.

"Well at least were not dead." I rolled my eyes at that remark.

"If it wasn't you who crashed me into that tree, then that other person would be." I thought to myself as I checked myself over. None of my body parts seemed to be out of order in sight. I swished around my tail to see of that part had at least survive. Well half of it did. My natural tail fin was by all means unharmed. The other red one. Not such luck. It was torn and ripped to shreds by the branches. Definitely not in working order. Hiccup following my gaze looked at my prosthetic too.

"Oh no!" He groaned loudly. He looked at me almost hopefully. "Do you by any chance, know where we are?" I stared at him, giving him a 'no clue' look. He slapped his hand to his face for some odd reason and groaned.

"Hey its your fault you know." I gurgled as I pushed off some leaves on my back. He suddenly jumped up, startling me. I gave an annoyed growl as he looked around in his brown fur coat. His happiness soon disappeared, replaced by confusion.

"Hey bud, have you seen my journal? there's a map inside that we could use." He said. His journal? I gave him a quizzical look. "Oh wait, I've never shown you it." There a light click as a wooden thing fell down right between me and him. He picked it up, obviously recognizing it. We both looked up to see a brown, rectangle looking thing, sitting at the base of a really think branch, supported by several others that held it in place. Was that what Hiccup meant by his journal? "Oh Odin help me." He whined.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, with his knack for ideas, came up with several different ways that we could have tried to reach the brown thing. Sadly, none of them worked in our favor. Even the one where Hiccup would stand on my snout to try to reach it with me standing at my tallest height. Sadly, we didn't even get close to half the distance we needed to get that thing. With one last effort, Hiccup threw the last rock he could find. He missed by a long shot. After about several minutes of searching for solutions, we gave up as Hiccup felt rain fall on himself. He looked up first then I. What I saw made me groan in annoyance. It was the end of summer and the last few weeks had been seriously hot. So that meant that there was a huge storm coming. Why do we have such bad luck? My prosthetic as Hiccup calls it, gets destroyed. We lose that brown thing that could have gotten us back to the village. And now its bloody raining. Could it get any worse?<p>

Guess what, It did. This wasn't a light rain either. Anything without protection would have felt like it was getting stung a hundred times every second. Lightning arced across the sky with the loud "BOOM" that came right after. "WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER!" Hiccup called out. Even with my excellent hearing, I could hardly hear him. We forced ourselves onward going to gods knows where.

"BOOM" The sound of thunder called as me and Hiccup continued. We haven't found a suitable shelter in nearly a full hour. Hiccup was already starting to shiver uncontrollably and I could even make out that his teeth were chattering together. We move forward a few mere paces before we found ourselves in a cove I think. It reminded me of ours but this one was slightly larger, had a larger pond, and best of all, had a cove that was clearly visible. Hiccup pointed towards the cave and yelled, "IN THERE!" The way down wasn't too bad. Hiccup held onto me whilst I leaped down the wall. The cave somehow emitted a warm air. I sniffed inside just in case. Something was definitely in there but it smelled familiar.

"Strange." I gurgled. I was about to pull Hiccup away in case that thing inside might try to hurt him but it was too late. He was already inside. fearful of an attack, I leaped down with him. When i got to where he was standing, he frozen with his mouth and eyes open to their fullest extent. Curios, I followed his gaze. If I was human, I suppose I would look a lot like Hiccup was. My mouth was agape and my eyes were wide open. Before me laid a nightfury. My own kind, and the most surprising thing was that it was a she and she was sleeping.

"A Nightfury!" Hiccup gasped in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :O I finally came up with this awesome meet up. Well Toothless somewhat fell out of the sky. I crack myself up! Ha eat that my earlier mind that said i needed help. Anyways, what happens next, I'm completely lost. But anyways R&R and whatnot. Oh and since this next chapter will start my main plot, It's going to require more thought than my other ones so don't expect his one anytime before frive days from now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh I wonder what the reaction will be like when Nora wakes up and finally meets Hiccup and especially Toothless! R& tell me what you think. Oh and for dncbrules review. Yes I know, typos are one of my worst foes in writing. Just bear with me for now. Thanks to my Beta-Reader, TheLordoftheDragons for the help with this chapter. I seriouisly needed it for this part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nora's POV<strong>

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of heavy breathing, the type of breathing that only a dragon could make.

_That's odd,_ I thought. _I'm the only one here, aren't I?_

Slowly I uncurled myself and stretched my back the same way that most cats do. The sound of popping joints met my ears, along with the relief of the various muscle cramps I had gathered while sleeping on the cave floor.

I was still facing the back of the cave when I completed my morning ritual and so I decided to go out and try and find the source of the breathing that I had heard when I woke up. As I turned around I was thinking about what it could be that was actually making the noises that had so rudely awoken me.

As such, while I was heading out of the cave I failed to notice the pair of green eyes that were following my every move from a large black blob that had appeared over the course of the night.

**Toothless' POV**

I awoke with a start at the sound of popping bones and joints. It wasn't a sound that I had expected to here upon waking in the island of Berk. Especially as it was a sound that only another dragon could make.

Then I looked around the cave I was in and realised that I was not in Berk. Then the events of the previous night came back to me hard. I remembered what the cave was in had contained when they had found it last night, and it still took my breath away.

A Nightfury!

I couldn't believe it when I saw her. I had thought that he was the last of his kind, and there she was. Asleep. And on top of that she was a female. Probably the last female of my kind.

I remembered what had happened next. Hiccup and me had stared at her for ages, until Hiccup had suddenly and quite unexpectedly released a very large yawn. Practically falling asleep where he was standing. I was definitely amused for a split second.

But I still had some sense. I knew that if we went to sleep there, and the other night fury woke up and found us, then she would probably attack them without a second thought. Especially seeing as female dragons were much more fierce and territorial than the males, and since I wouldn't want a random person inside my own home either.

So I picked Hiccup up and carried him over to the side of the cave and into a patch of shadow that would hide us, should the other night fury wake up.

Soon Hiccup had fallen asleep with me following soon after.

My attention was suddenly caught by the sight of movement further back in the cave. It was black and shapeless until it stepped into a patch of sunlight that was streaming in through entrance in the cave.

To me she seemed beautiful, almost angelic._ Snap out of it you imbesil! She could kill Hiccup easily! _I wondered if she had noticed the two intruders in her cave as she walked past the patch of shadow that was hiding us.

Obviously not.

She continued on without even glancing at our hiding place. She just continued to slowly walk up towards the mouth of the cave.

Then Hiccup decided that this was the perfect time to start snoring.

As soon as the sound was released from Hiccup, the other night fury had spun around and started growling at my hiding place.

Only one word came to my mind.

_Oh Shit!_

**Nora's POV**

I was startled from my musings by the sound of snoring. _What the hell! My_ instincts kicked in and I spun around and started to growl at the place where the sound was originating from.

The first thing that I saw was two large green orbs that seemed vaguely familiar to my, but I couldn't place where they were from. This was the last thing on my mind though as I continued to out of the cave, only backwards this time.

My fight-or-flight instincts had taken over as adrenalin started to pump through my system. My instincts were telling me to get out of the cave as fast as possible.

Which is exactly what I did without even a single thought.

I spun around and sprinted out of the cave as fast as I could and as soon as I was outside of the entrance I flung my wings open and took to the skies. Doing what my instincts demanded of me and not even bothering to think about the fact that I was flying for the first time or that I wasn't actually in control of where I went.

When I finally stopped I had been travelling for what felt like hours but that was probably only a half-hour at the most. Nether the less I had still managed to clock a reasonable distance of a mile and a half. _What the hell was that?_ I screamed in my head. Those emerald eyes. That snoring. What the heck did that all mean?

Thoughts wizzed around my head as I came up with all sorts of explanations. Looking up I took in my surroundings. I was in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. The grass oddly enough, stood a few inches taller than me. _Why does this come to my as fimiliar?_ I wondered as I walked a few paces forward. My heart eventually calmed down to a more relaxed state and my adrenaline finally worn off. Sadly enough, my back ached from that flight.

_I was flying!_ I actually flew! Excitement coursed through me as I tried to move my wings again but the knowledge of how to move it escaped me as I tried again. I growled in frustration. How long have I been here and yet I still couldn't figure out how to move these things!

I laid down as my exhaustion cought up to me. I laid down, not going to sleep but resting my body. _God how can this day get any weirder?_

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless' POV<strong>

My relief was tremendous as she backed out and took off. With Hiccup no longer in danger, I slowly retracted myself from him. Her scent lingered everywhere around this cave. I can't exactly explain it but it was soothing in a way. Glancing back at Hiccup, I figured he'd be asleep for a good amount of time. Pushing him back against the cave wall, I took off following her scent trail. An hour passed as I bounded through the forest, not even caring to hide my presence. Leaves and branches whacked my body but didn't leave any obvious marks.

It took me around half an hour before I eventually cleared thick brush before I in a clearing of dragon grass. Memories flashed by in a second. This was where Hiccup and I crashed at during one of our practice flights. I grinned a tad bit before spotting my target.

The nightfury was resting but not entirely asleep. I stared at her, mesmerized by how godly she appeared to me. She was obviously smaller than me and frame more slimmer. I halted myself when I was a decent ways away where I could observe her and not alert her to my presence.

Her scales reminded me of the night. Not pitch black like my own but like a dark blue mixed in with the shadows. Her ears were a little longer than my own and her head, more angular. I slowly crept my way around her in a wide arc, taking in every single detail I could gather. She stirred only a few times by the soft rustling of the grass under me. By the time I was back into my original position, I eased my way back into the cover of the forest.

Once I was sure I was a decent ways from her I took off back the way I presumed to be the cave where Hiccup was resting at.

* * *

><p>I eased my way into the cave. Hiccup sleeps even though its day. With a sigh of annoyance, I nudged his side. He stired once but continued by. I could not take wake him from his sleep. I nudged him yet again. He still refuse to wake yet again. Frustration boiled over. I quickly flipped him over. His faced forward to me. I screamed as loud as could be. He jerked awake at my yell. Confuse he stood gazing around. "Well?" I asked pointing my head towards the mouth. He grumbled but stood and walked out with me in tow.<p>

We wandered for ages until we stumbled upon our cove. Both Hiccup and me knew the way back. For this was where we made our pact. When we arrived back. I swore to myself. I would see that nightfury again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huzzah! I have finished! First thank you TheLordoftheDragons for some help. Your awesome. Second, heh this last part sort of rhymed. Anyway R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, This is going to be troublesome. See I want to make the meeting original and yet still logical. Lets just see how this turns out. Oh and my Beta-Reader, TheLordoftheDragons, Thank you so much for the inspiration of this chapter. Half credit goes to you.(I still deserve some). R&R and I still need several OC characters for some later times.**

**Nora: I hate you.**

**You'll probably want to kill me later.**

**Nora:... Too late.**

**Why did I ever even make you this hostile.**

**Nora: Don't know. Your problem.**

**Yeah, my problem just might end up killing you.**

**Nora:... _ get on with this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nora's POV<strong>

I had finally managed to get my adrenaline out of my system entirely and now blundering around the forest, Lost. "Oh great Nora! How do you get yourself lost like this!" I scolded. It felt like I had been wondering around for ages and yet I could not find any identifiable landmark I continued on for a a little while longer until I was halted in my tracks. Snatching my head right, I strained my ears as I heard something oddly familiar. Sure enough, a light voice, male sounded into my frills. I started towards its general direction. Slowly, it had gotten louder until I identified it as yelling. From what I could make out, worry, fear, and anger were laced into the voice.

Slowly I edged around a rather thick bush and peered around it. My eyes widened at what lay before me. A huge village stood on a slope that lead to the see where the docks were littered with boats of all sizes. Men, women, and children all bustled around the place and to my confusion, wore fur-like vest and even stranger, horned helmets. What demanded my attention the most were these huge towers with bowl-like tops filled with fish from what I could see that. They looked to be placed at random locations like some five year old planned this out.

However, what caught my attention the most were the dragons.

I scoured the village from my view. Dragons stood everywhere. Some were little like cats and some appeared to be made out of a brownish rock. Some dragons even had two heads. I spied a dragon that walked on two legs and another that was rather larger and definitely more intimidating than the rest with its fangs that poked out of it's mouth and that blood red pigmentation. Turning my head right, I gazed at a large wooden house. My ears perked up when again I heard a strangely familiar voice. Looking closer, a small boy with brown hair and dressed almost like all the other inhabitants, stood before a man.

Man was an understatement. Giant would suit it better. He stood maybe six feet with a huge sort of reddish brownish beard with an attire that resembled armor. Again, so familiar. It was almost like a force was thwarting me in my attempts of remembering. And why were these people dressed like this? What was it, medieval times? Then slowly, my mind clicked into gears. The strange appearances, the familiar settings, dragons like this, giant bowls! I mentally smacked myself at how pathetic my mind was.

This was the movie, _How to train your dragon_!

Really, how could I forget my all time favorite movie that I had watched in the movie theaters and on my TV about sixty eight times. Plus, the cartoonish look gave a huge hint. I contemplated on what to do now that I found out I was in someone's made up well not really made up since the author's book didn't really resemble the movie. I could always come in here. That sounded like a good idea or I could just go back into the forest. Seconds passed before I came to my decision. "I'll probably regret this." I mumbled as I trudge back towards who knows where. A breeze picked up, blowing into my face and making my wings and tail-fins flutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless' POV<strong>

I grumbled in annoyance as Hiccup's father scolded his son and not to gently either for staying out in that rather large storm and almost subtracting hypothermia. Deciding that Hiccup most likely wasn't in mortal danger, I went to visit someone that I've been meaning to since I had arrived back into the village. I easily located the dragon grounds that use to be the training grounds for the vikings, just without that steel cage net. Jumping off of the ledge. I was greeted with the sights of dragons everywhere.

Quickly navigating through the maze, I located my target. The Nadder, Fireworm. She was just taking a quick drink from a trough before spotting me. Finishing up, She trudged right in front of me. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello Fireworm." I greeted back.

"Since when do you use that human name?" I rolled my eyes at that. Yes, dragons had adjusted to being named and all but seriously.

"Alright Lessien Tulcakelumë." I corrected.

"I didn't mean that seriously Maedhros Mithrandír. Now what do you need of me?" She asked. I almost thanked whatever being stopped that conversation.

"Its about another Nolofinwë Vanimedlë." I almost whispered. Her eyes widened at my statement. Yes, every single dragon knew that I was the last of the Nolofinwë Vanimedlë. Even her.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head. "Alright, what do you want to know?" Sighing, I quickly came up with my question.

"Ever since I met her..." I was cut off abruptly.

"Her?" Fireworm asked.

"Yes her."

"Continue."

"I've been having this weird feeling and I really want to meet her but I just need to know how?" I finished. Few minutes had passed before Fireworm answered.

"Truthfully Toothless. I have no idea how your supposed to confront her. Just do it." _Wow great help! I really have a good friend. _She caught my dissatisfaction in her answer. "Hey, don't blame me. It's been what, a hundred dragon years since the last female of your kind was ever seen." I sighed at that statement. My mother was the last one seen. She had just died when I was only five dragon years. "Look just, meet her and hope for the best."

"Thanks, I guess I better get going. See you Fire." I backed out of the grounds before heading towards Hiccup's house. Hopefully, Stoick would have finished his scolding right about now.

* * *

><p>Sadly enough, when I had arrived at Hiccup's house, the two were still in the exact same position as when I had left them. Seriously, how long could this man take. With nothing better to do, I sat down behind Hiccup. Seconds passed before a breeze came around, blowing the nearby treetops and swaying the grass, and with it, came that scent. I sniffed once and stopped dead. This was the scent of that female. Without a thought, I bounded towards her scent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV. (I have no experience in this field FYI)<strong>

Nora had finally located the cove she had been living at, albeit very slowly. She jumped down the ledge with unequal grace and stopped at the entrance of the cave. Sniffing inside, she definitely located a foreign smell although a little familiar. It however led out twice and back towards the village so she concluded that that Nightfury had headed back home. Nora continued inside having no plan concocted for the day. She sat down in the middle of the large carven, pondering on her agenda.

Nothing came to mind. Bored, She started scratching the ground with her claws. Soon, that scratching became drawing as she drew whatever came to mind ranging between roses and nightshades, too aspen and juniper. She was throughly enjoying herself. Enough so that she didn't even notice the shift in the light and a male scent emanating from the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm first things that come to mind are, one R&R and tell me how some of you think, two, should I use 3rd person POV for the confrontation? three, leave an OC character in the review or pm me a resume.**

**Oh and, Like i said, I have completely no experience in writing in 3rd person POV and like that mistake I had just corrected which was pointed out by a review, I keep on thinking its a 1st person POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Err I really dont have anything to say at the current moment besides R&R. I mean seriously, over ten thousand hits and somewhere 5000 visits and only 23 reviews. Hilarious.**

**Nora: Or it could just be your writing is not on par.**

**Shut up Nora! Know that your words will either bode well for you, or become your deciet.**

**Nora: Oh look at you being all scary, and desciptive of your vocabulary.**

**Your going to regret this Nora. Mark my words.**

**Nora: I'm not afraid of you.**

**Just keep that up.**

**Nora: Just get on with this already!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Toothless stared at her from the mouth of the cave. To him she appeared to be scratching some kind of rune on the cave floor not even noticing his presence. Toothless decided to take this chance to have a good look at her. She was enchanting. Her scales were the color of night, the way her tail swished was mesmerizing, and her scent was intoxicating. She smelled like crushed elderberries and wild flowers.

Toothless cautiously crept down into the cave whilst the female was carving whatever it was. He slowly got closer until he was about five to six meters away. Continuing forward, Toothless, by accident, knocked a small pebble, causing it to bounce onto the slightly sloped floor and causing the female to spin around.

Nora was met with the sight of deep black scales when she spun around, she followed the scales upwards with her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the same green eyes as those that she had seen earlier that morning. On reflex, she sprung up and backed away from the dragon in front of her.

"Please don't go, I don't mean you any harm!" Toothless pleaded instantly.

It came out as a series of grunts and growls but she was strangely able to interpret it. She stopped though like he asked, but she was still cautious around him, so she sat a respective distance away.

Deciding to ask a polite question first Toothless asked. "What's your name?" Seconds passed and Toothless' nervousness increased.What is she going to do?Toothless wondered.

"Nora, yours?" Nora answered in a barely audible voice. Even though she knew his name she thought that it was still a good idea if she asked him his, just in case he became suspicious of how he knew her name, even though she had never been told it.

Toothless pondered his answer. His Draconic name was only given to close friends and siblings so deciding to answer with his given name, he said.

"Toothless.Sorry about this morning. We got caught in the storm last night and this was the first shelter that we could find."

"That's okay. No harm done, I suppose." Toothless decided to change the conversation so he asked. "Why do you stay in this cave?"

Nora thought for a moment before replying, "Two reasons. One, its nice here and secondly, because I can."

"Why have I not ever seen you before?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion at his question.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean, when the queen ruled dragons. Why did I not seen you?" She understood now what Toothless had meant, but still What answer should I give? Nora wondered. She could just simply say she had never heard of their queen before.

"Who's your queen?" Nora asked, feigning innocence. Toothless stared at her dumbfounded. How had she not known about the tyrant queen? Whatever the reason, he was curios.

"Never mind that question."

Toothless looked out of the cave mouth and realized that it was late afternoon, and that he had been gone for most of the day. Realizing he had to go back to the village, he was about to leave when thought that he should ask and see if Nora would come back with him.

"It's getting late, would you like to come back to the village with me?"

"I-I-I d-don't know." Nora replied hesitantly.

Toothless picked up on her hesitancy and asked, "Why do you fear them?"Of course there were obvious reasons in the past but not now.

"I'm not afraid of them!" She replied indignantly. "I'm just wary." Toothless rolled his eyes at that.

"You have nothing to fear now, so will you come with me or shall I have to leave you here and go on my own?" Nora mumbled something inaudible and with reluctance nodded her head. She would go with him to the village.

They had spent an hour traveling through the forest towards the village along the forest floor when they reached the fringe of the forest. By that time the sun had almost set and Toothless had well and truly been gone for the day. "Do you actually know where you're going?" Nora asked. "We've been traveling for well over an hour."

"Of course I know where I'm going. I live here don't I?" Toothless remarked.Crud, where are we?Toothless wondered. He had never been in this part of the island before. "What makes you say that we're lost?"

"Because we're back to my cave again." She mumbled. Looking forward, the cove was in plain sight.How the heck did I get this lost?"Do you want me to lead?" Nora asked. With a sigh of defeat, Toothless nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Quickly, Nora went left from her current position and walked straight for the next few minutes, her tail swaying side to side mimicking Toothless'. Toothless couldn't stop staring at her tail, the way it moved was entrancing to him.

Eventually the two finally found their way back, courtesy of Nora, and were now exiting the tree line.

The village didn't look to be any different than it was before Toothless had left, save for Hiccup and Stoick, who were now nowhere in sight. A few villagers stopped their business to watch the two with mild surprise.

"Another one!" Someone whispered which both Toothless and Nora heard as they walked along the main street, they received an excessive amount of stares from all of the people that they passed. Most of the stares were out of shock that there was another Night Fury in the first place.

So it was that when they reached the centre of the village there was quite a crowd following both Toothless and Nora. Toothless seemed to be heading towards the house that Nora recalled that she had seen Stoick in front of scolding his son for being out when a storm was pouring.

Nora glanced back at the small crowd of Vikings, and now dragons that seemed to be following them. Looking at them, some displayed shock and others displayed suspicion and…anger? "Strange." Nora mumbled. The Vikings that were showing suspicion, and/or anger, either had their fingers twitching which meant that, one, they either wanted something to hold, or two, they had twitchy fingers.

Their eyes, too, were showing more white, than their own eye color which meant that they were fearful. The way they carried themselves showed them being ready to bolt at any minute with their leg muscles twitching.What's going on here?Nora wondered.They all either show hostility or anger, not to mention a small amount of fear. There is obviously something going on. It's like they think I murdered someone.

Looking forward, Nora saw that they were definitely approaching Hiccup's house. Toothless rapped his tail against the door. Bumping could be heard inside, along with a few curses. Opening the door, Hiccup greeted Toothless and then glanced behind him.

Once he caught sight of Nora, he froze. His eyes bulged considerably.Not again.Toothless thought. This was exactly his expression when he first met Nora. Toothless waved his paw in front of Hiccup, a few seconds passed before he recovered, if you could call it that.

"This is going to be troublesome." Hiccup said.


End file.
